


Blue Rose Queen

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Human Sacrifice, Parallel 2 goes wrong in some other unspecified way, Psychic Abilities, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Kay hates it down here in the ancient crypt as much as her sister does but nobody else is going to rescue them.





	Blue Rose Queen

**Author's Note:**

> for ladies_bingo square 'sphinxes/chimerae'

"'Take the captured Queen to the bed of roses'," Kay read out loud from the inscription written on the ancient stone tablet next to the gigantic Sphinx, "I mean no disrespect to the spirits here but our mythology is seriously twisted sometimes."

The leonine statue, at rest with its paws stretched regally out in front of it, looked as majestic as the day it was created, even crumbling away from the long forgotten centuries, collecting moss. It radiated dormant power. Kay knew that it was not entirely silent and unmoving, just as she knew the eyes of something undying were watching their every moves. 

Her sister still stared wide eyed at the ceiling, an expression of dread fixed on her visage, her mind clearly still between two worlds as she clung onto life. Despite being locked in that tiny room for so long, despite whatever else that loathsome man had done to her in an attempt to force her to translate the Diary, she was still able to stay conscious, even to walk with her sister's help. That she ranted continuously in ancient Lavian probably said more about how many restless ghosts there were down here than her own mental state. Tracy saw more of the world than others, Kay had realised long ago, and none of it was delusional. That was why her Government wouldn't let them have any piece or semblance of a normal life, why they ended up in situations like this one. 

 

"She agrees," her sister suddenly announced, thrusting out a thin arm to plant a hand on the statue. Her eyes closed in a familiar gesture of concentration, "There'd been a ritual. A sacrifice. She was the only one eligible. The same sort of power as us. She..."

 

"You don't have to force yourself to go places you don't want to, sister," Kay reached out a hand to soothe her. Tracy frowned and ignored her.

"No, she has something important to tell us. A secret... a hidden compartment? In the wall. Just need something to break it with. Then present her remains to the altar..."

 

"Okay, I've got plenty of throwing knives left. Where's the door?"

Without looking, Tracy pointed to a section of the wall no bigger than the one she had been found in, with a similar pattern of crumbling stone. The alcoves must have already been purpose made prisons, realised Kay, for unwilling ritual human sacrifices... she felt her skin crawl. No wonder there's so much pent-up energy here. None of it will be benign... she reached under her gloves for the throwing knives. With a flourish of her wrists, two of them sped towards the wall and the crumbling section exploded in a shower of rubble and dust. When the dust cleared, a much smoother alcove, in which lay...

Bones, shrivelled, shrunken remains. 

"She says it's okay to pick up the skull..." began Tracy. Then her face darkened with panic, "DOWN!"

Kay dove to the floor just as something crashed through the door. The rumble of hooves, a loud, discordant clattering. The roar of flames... 

With frantic, feverish energy that bordered upon demonic possession rather than just elite ninja training, Tracy leapt over the Sphinx, blades already drawn, to face the ancient skeletal horseman, bound to eternally guard this crypt of the damned.


End file.
